The Beach House
by myfatalillusions
Summary: Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey go to Bethany Beach, DE to have a vacation in Cammie's grandparents' beach house. They meet up with Blackthorne Boys, Cammie's old friends and exes and must go on CoveOps missions. Rated T for my own paranoia.
1. Watch out Bethany, Here We Come!

**Chapter One: Watch Out Bethany, Here Come the Gallagher Girls**

**A/N**

**Hi everybody! Thanks for checking out my story! I'm Beth, and this is my first ever fanfic, even though I have read a ton! So please don't be too mean, and help me out with some constructive criticism. If the story goes as planned, it will all be in Cammie's POV, but no promises!**

**Randomness: If he catches you looking, just remember, he was looking back. ;)**

**-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-**

"Cameron Ann, if you don't get your butt up right now, I swear I won't hold back! Come on Cam, it's important!" screamed Bex really loudly in my ear.

"Ugh, Bex! Nothing can be this important at 6:58 AM on a Saturday," I mumbled in reply, even though I had already consented and got my butt out of bed. There was no use in arguing with Bex, especially if you didn't want to start your day being beaten senseless by Gallagher's most abusive roommate/best friend. "Macey? Liz? Is ANYONE going to side with me?"

Yes, when I say Macey, I do mean Macey McHenry, as in the senator's daughter. And yes, she truly is a Gallagher Girl, my best friend, and Bex, Liz, and my roommate. Though she isn't much like the cover that everyone in the U.S. knows, one thing is true, she loves clothes and makeup, and as I know too well, to makeover her best friends. Oh joy! It's such a great gift! NOT. It's awful. Should be illegal. Pure torture.

"Sorry Cam, but you're going to love this! Plus, it takes time to bring out your total gorgeousness, and I'd like to get started asap," replied Macey, already heading over to the closet.

"Liz?" I asked, my third best friend, who is a computer genius.

"I'd give up Cam. Their minds are set. And face it, they always make you look sooooo pretty! Uh, oh! Oopsie Daisies!" Liz yelped, tripping over the charging cord attached to her high-tech laptop. Oh, Liz. You've got to love her!

Sighing, I stumble into the shower. Mere minutes later, when I walked back out wrapped in just a towel, our room had turned into a warzone! Clothes, makeup, accessories, shoes, and spy gear were strewn everywhere, and Macey and Bex were consulting each other on the color of something or other.

They hadn't yet realized I was standing there, so I took the time to observe the situation. Macey and Bex were yelling, and shoving summery clothes into the multitude of suitcases out on the beds, and Liz was gathering up spy gadgets and computer gear; putting it into special duffel bags that were made out of protective materials. Wait. Back up. Suitcases? Duffel bags? What's going on here? Something was up here.

"Um guys? What's going on? Why are you packing? And what am I supposed to be wearing?"

"Oh, hey Cammie! You're finished in the shower already?" Macey babbled.

"Well yeah, not everyone takes thirty-five minute showers like you do Mace!" I replied, rolling my eyes. "What's going on? Seriously, answer for real this time."

"Your mom said she wanted to tell you herself, it's a surprise! And she wants us all to meet her by the front doors by 8:00 sharp. It's 7:12 already, so you should really be getting ready, like right now!" and with that Macey shoved me into the little dressing area adjacent to our closet, where an outfit was already hanging on the handle of my bureau waiting for me.

I grabbed it and slipped it on, barely glancing at it before turning to look into a full length mirror. Surprisingly I looked pretty dang good. I was wearing a long-ish orange striped shirt and dark wash denim short shorts, not slut short, but shorter than I was used to. There was also a charcoal grey hoodie and designer orange flip flops. Macey finally gave me something I mite actually wear!

I walked back into the room to an eerie calm. I'm guessing it was just the eye of the storm.

"Ooh la la Cam. That looks great on you!" cried Bex as I grabbed their attention once again. "Now come over here so Liz can fix your hair and I can do your makeup."

Once they finally let me look in the mirror I was truly shocked at how great I looked. Liz had braided my shorter layers into a headband type thing and then pulled the rest of my hair into a messy low side bun. Bex had given me light natural makeup that shimmered around my eyes. She also gave me some of the pink grapefruit lip gloss that she knows I just love.

Once we were all ready, we went to wait by the front doors. Being so close to the place where Zach kissed me made my stomach ache. I missed him so much. I wonder when I'll see him again. Just then my mom walked over.

"Good morning girls, Glad to see you're all packed and ready," Mom greeted us.

"Um, Mom? Where exactly are we going?

"Well, Cam, you are going to go to your grandparents' old house in Bethany Beach, Delaware. It has been passed down to you. You are getting the last month of school off, though you will be emailed assignments regularly. There may or may not be a CoveOps mission, and you may or may not be joined by others," she told me. I'm sure I was standing there looking like a fool with my mouth hanging open.

As my mom ushered us out to the limo and said goodbye, I began to get excited. All of my summers up until I was fourteen were spent there and it's one of my favorite places on Earth. I wonder if my old best friends and ex-boyfriends will be there and recognize me. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-**

**A/N **

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Please say yes ;) If you review maybe I'll let you know a secret. Or maybe not. But please review! Have a great day!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Beth :)**


	2. Summer Surprises

**Chapter Two: Summer Surprises**

**A/N**

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and put my story/me on alert! I really appreciate all your support and advice. Very special thanks to my real life best friend, Carly, AKA IFeelAliveAgain, and my FFBFF, Michelle, AKA Zammielover. Read their stories, they are amazing! **

**Randomness: So we have been having mice problems in our basement. We think that the one mouse we have caught so far was pregnant. This is what my mom was telling her friend about this mouse (we don't want to think that the father is still in our basement somewhere): It was a hoe and it was already preggers when it got here. Ahhh I love my family!**

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot again. Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, I only own the plot and any characters that are not from Ally Carter's books. **

**I also changed something to fit my story. For my purposes, Cammie had other boyfriends before Josh. Thanks for pointing that out, because I forgot to tell you it was changed. **

**-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-**

"Oh Cammie you better wake up!" Liz said sweetly, yet loudly in my ear. Ugh. Why can't they ever just let me sleep? Oh yeah. Now I remember. We are at my Grammy and Poppop's beach house! I can't wait to go swimming and shopping in town, and hang out with my best friends. Scratch that. My sisters!

"Fine, fine! I'm up! Let's go. I can't wait for this summer! Believe me; Bethany is way funner than Nebraska." I told them, and we scrambled out of the car.

I unlocked the front door and led them in. Bex loved that the first room we passed was the kitchen, and of course she wanted a snack. But I said no, and continued the tour.

"Ok. Here is the living room. That door over in the corner is the master bedroom and office, which will be our HQ. Through these glass doors is the family room/dining room, and the second set of glass doors leads to the back porch/3 seasons room. There is a shower outside for after the beach so the house doesn't get sandy, but the water pressure is seriously suckish," I tell them before leading them to the little hallway to the right of the living room that led to the two bedrooms and bathroom that we would be using.

Bex and I were sharing a room with a queen bed and a twin bed. She tried to claim the queen, but I beat her to it! I also got it because it was technically my room and my bed. Liz and Macey were sharing the room across the hall that had two twin beds in it, so there were no arguments for them **(A/N: This house is real, and many details are true. I changed Liz and Macey's room because I didn't think they would want to share a queen bed :)). **

"So Cam, what should we do first?"Macey called to me as she tried to cram her clothes into a tiny dresser and closet.

"Probably the pool. It's more fun than getting all sandy at the beach, and it'll give you and Bex a chance to break out those bikinis you guys have been dying to wear all year!" I hollered back.

"Ok. But let me dress you, just in case there are any hot guys around here," she told me, as I sighed. I knew that she would never let me wear my favorite one-piece, but I relented. I really really wanted to get in that pool.

Forty-five minutes later we were finally ready. Jeez I mean, I could have been ready in just five minutes, but Macey and Bex needed to pick out the "most gorgeous" bikinis out for the four of us, and then they had to do our makeup (waterproof, but still, who needs makeup at the pool?) and even our hair (straight and sleek, with spray that protects your hair from chlorine).

It was ridiculous. They even packed us each a beach bag (hairbrush, sundress, goggles, designer sunglasses, sunscreen, etc) and Bex made us a snack bag with twizzlers, sweet and salty bars, and Gatorade. We finally slipped on our flip-flops and headed to the back pool, which I preferred to the front pool.

After signing in and staking out a prime tanning location, I dragged the girls over to the deep end.

"Everybody is diving on three, or else!" I screamed. "ONE…TWO…THREE!" with that we each executed a perfect dive, and drew a lot of wolf whistles from the teenage guys at the pools. They obviously loved the bikinis Macey picked out for us. Mine was turquoise with a halter top and black paint splatters all over it. Bex's was purple with white hibiscus flowers all over it. Macey's was fire engine red with a bandeau top, and Liz's was a hot pink halter top with white polka dots on it.

We came up for air and raced back to the shallow water. I won, but Bex was a close second. We were laughing and splashing and just being regular teenage girls. We didn't notice the guys who had quietly slipped into the water and were sneaking up on us.

All of a sudden I felt two very strong arms snake around my waist. "Miss me Gallagher Girl?" an all-too familiar voice asked me.

"What would make you think that Blackthorne Boy?" I whisper, turning around to face him. That was a bad idea. I looked into his deep green eyes and almost swooned. Yes, actual swoonage. What had gotten into me? Cammie Morgan does not swoon.

He smirked as though he could read my mind. "I'm gonna kiss you now Gallagher Girl," he told me, and he followed through. All of the love I knew deep down I had for him he returned in that one kiss. I didn't want it to end.

But then we heard snickering, and Macey's distinctive voice saying, "Guys, can you please try to keep it PG? There are a lot of kids here, and the life guards are starting to glare at you."

Oh. Right. I broke it off, and Zach looked like I just ran over his puppy.

"Awww, Zachy! It's ok, I'm not just gonna leave now. Who would do that?" I said sarcastically, obviously mocking him for kissing me and then leaving.

"Awww, Cammie! Give it up! I'm sorry!" he pleads, begging me with his eyes.

"Oh, fine. I forgive you. Now let go of me, I came here to swim and that is what I'm going to do," I told him. He reluctantly let go.

Unfortunately, the lifeguards decided just then that it would be an opportune moment to call adult swim, so we had to get out. Sighing, I grabbed a light blue Gatorade and a sweet and salty bar.

"Zachy can you grab my iPod and sunglasses and bring them to me, please," I said sweetly, and Zach grumbled. He agreed to do it when I gave him my Bambi eyes, which I know he can't resist.

"WHIPPED! WHIPPED! WHIPPED!" shouted Grant, Jonas, and wait. Who was the other guy here? I slowly turned around and saw… NOAH!

"NOAH!" I yelled, running over and giving him a huge hug.

"Wow. Nice to see you again little sis," he said

"Yeah, you too. But don't call me little sis! They told me you were dead," I whispered. Zach looked kind of angry.

"Oh what's wrong, Blackthorne Boy?" I asked. He was starting to look rabid.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" he screamed at Noah. Why would he yell at my brother?

"Zach, Stop! Why are you yelling at my brother?" I said, very confused.

"WAIT WHAT!" everybody screamed at once. It was actually kind of freaky.

"What in bloody hell do you mean Cameron Ann Morgan?" Bex asked.

"Well guys, I have a twin brother. Noah. He was an amazing spy, even when we were really little, and the best friend I could have asked for. My dad had needed a little boy for his cover in his last mission, and of course Noah was the obvious option. When neither came home I was devastated, and I was told that my twin and my daddy had died. I wouldn't speak for seven months. And now, I find that Noah is alive, and I have a boyfriend, and I'm back in Bethany with my sisters. This is one of the best days of my life," I finished with tears in my eyes.

Zach, Noah, and my sisters moved to comfort me, and I let them. We head back to the house, and I wonder where the boys are staying. Never mind. We'll figure it out later. For now, I need to catch up with my brother. Ahhh it's great to finally be able to say that. Need I say that this will be the best summer ever?

**-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-**

**A/N**

**So what do you think? I was going to have Noah be her best friend from when she was younger, but I decided at the last minute that she would have a long lost brother. A hot long lost brother. So anyways I had planned on updating sooner, but I got lazy. Plus I was in Ohio this weekend to see the Indians game, and it's an eight hour drive from my house to Cleveland!**

**So I will try to update sooner, and I really want to hear what you guys think! I was disappointed with the ratio of reviews to readers for the last chapter, but I like this story, so I'm not going to give up on it! But thanks to all who did review, you are all so sweet! Please review, and have a great day!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Beth xoxo**

**P.S. Sorry Michelle, but I was too lazy to send the story to you, and I wanted to post it asap! I'll send you the next chapter asap though! Haha sorry, luv BETH**


	3. Catching up with Noah

**Chapter 3: Catching up with Noah**

**A/N:**

**Hiya! Sorry I've been taking forever to update, but my laptop's charging cord broke so it's dead! I also started school on Monday, and I have already gotten a bunch of homework! So yeah now my updates shall probably be slow, because I am super busy! I lost the original third chapter when my laptop died, so this is me starting from scratch! Okey dokey here goes! Enjoy!**

**Randomness: There are three Friday the Thirteenths in 2012. This week's randomness provided by Bri-Bri!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. Are ya happy now?**

This has officially been the best day of my life! I'm back in Bethany with my sisters, I get to see my boyfriend again, my Blackthorne Brothers are here, and I get to see Noah for the first time since we were fourteen! I was mentally happy dancing when we got back to the house and I realized I was the only one with keys. I skipped up the steps and opened the house. We settled in the family room.

"So, Noah, tell me where you have been! I've been devastated and they made me hide it since you are classified! And since when do you go to Blackthorne? And why weren't you at the exchange?" the words tumble out of my mouth. He better answer truthfully or I'm going to make him tell me!

"Woah Duck! Stop glaring at me like that! I'll tell you the truth. We were taken hostage during our mission and tied up in the basement of a warehouse. Dad was tortured almost daily, and I was tortured weekly. We were fed only enough to keep us alive. Eventually we escaped and Dad told me to enroll at Blackthorne. He also told me not to tell you or Mom just yet. After that he disappeared. I've gone to Blackthorne for a semester and a half, and I didn't go to the exchange because I was behind in my classes. And it has been awful to not be able to see you guys!" he explained. The fact that they were tortured got me started on the waterworks, as I had always been a daddy's girl and I had a very close bond with Noah, or as I used to call him No-No or Froggy. I smiled at the use of Duck, he and dad's nickname for me.

Then a look came over Zach's face. "So all this time you were actually Cam's twin? And you never told us? Not even when we talked about the Gallagher Girls? Wow, just wow," he finished, shaking his head disappointedly.

"Now you know the truth and you know that it was classified. I don't see you just handing out classified information!" Noah replied angrily.

"Hey hey hey boys cut it out! I will not have my brother and my boyfriend arguing! God stop being so immature! Zach, it was classified, Frog, you should know better than to betray a spy's trust! You are both wrong, now apologize!" I butt in, knowing that this will get ugly if I don't interfere.

Bex, Liz, and Macey had just been sitting there the whole time, staring stupidly at Noah and me. I'm pretty sure they just thought it was sweet that we had found each other once again. Grant and Jonas had gone to grab some food, and were walking into the room just now.

"Ok, we've got M&M's, Twizzlers, Skittles, Reese's, Twix, Sweetarts, popcorn, and Coke," they announced, and they dropped the food in the center of our little circle.

This seemed to bring the girls back to the present, and then they started grabbing food and chattering about my reunion with Noah. Out of the blue, Macey asked, "Hey Cams, why does Noah call you Duck? And why do you call him Frog?"

We both tried to answer at once, and our words overlapped.

"It's a long story…" Noah started.

"I'm not really sure, it's what our dad used to call us," was my reply.

"Anyways, 'Duck', what're we going to do now?" Bex asked, teasing me about my nickname.

"Well, I suppose we could go down to the boardwalk shops tonight," I told them, and the girls rejoiced. Just as they were about to drag me to the rooms to get "fixed up", I heard the door to the back porch open. As the familiar head peeked in, I started hyperventilating.

"Hey, Cams, Noah! What are you guys doing here? I thought you stopped coming after your grandparents passed away? Wow it's good to see you!" Chase said, walking into the family room. "Who're your friends?'

That was it. I couldn't take being in the presence of this jerk any longer. I ran out of the room and barely made it to my bed before I curled up in a ball and started sobbing. I couldn't believe that lying cheating bastard had the nerve to come here after what he and Megan did to me. He had to know that I never wanted to see him again. God I hope Noah, Zach and Bex kicked his sorry ass out.

I grabbed my iPod and put on my crying playlist. I let the sobs wrack my body and tried to calm myself, because I knew they would be in here shortly.

Noah's POV

Damn it why did Chase have to come here and ruin everything! He can't be oblivious to what he did to Cammie, he isn't that stupid. He broke her heart into a million pieces when he cheated on her with one of her best friends, and it didn't help that he practically used to be our brother. He was Cam's first love, first crush, and first kiss, and she was never as trusting of boys after Chase.

I had to make this better. I sent Zach to her with some M&Ms, her favorite, and I had the girls find some wintergreen icebreakers and Burt's Bees Lipbalm. These were the only things that helped her through the tough times. I had already had Jonas and Grant escort Chase off our property, and I grabbed Cam's old quilt from the pile of blankets in the corner.

I went in to her room and it broke my heart to see little Ducky like that. I could see that time hasn't healed what Chase did to her, and I know it was tough for her to let her best friends and boyfriend see this side of her. I still can't believe that Cam was dating again, and I knew that I would have to have a little chat with Zachy here.

"Hey Noah, what should we do?" Everyone asked. I had them just leave the stuff, and I placed the quilt over her. Zach and I both kissed her forehead, and the girls hugged her. Grant and Jonas squeezed her hand. Then we let her cry it out.

Let's hope we don't see Chase or Megan in town tonight, because I can't handle seeing Catatonic Cammie.

**A/N**

**I know it sucks, but my brain is fried from school and stuff! I'll try to update as often as possible, but I could use some help! Review with ideas, comments, and criticism! Please review, because it breaks my heart to see that even though over 700 people have visited my story, less than thirty have reviewed! I don't know if I will be motivated enough to continue if my lovely readers don't review!**

**Have a good week!**

**Love Always,**

**Beth**


	4. Of Singing, Dog Tags, and Jealousy

**Chapter Four: Of Singing, Dog Tags, and Jealousy**

**A/N**

**Hi everybody! I know I've been kinda MIA recently, but I have good reason! I'm super busy with homework/school (I'm in a high school algebra class even though I'm an eighth grader), CYT class (musical theater), dance team (intermediate tap), piano, volleyball (I'm setting this year), and I just auditioned for CYT's Alice in Wonderland. I made it, but I'm very disappointed with my part :( Oh well though!**

**Randomness: "It's 1:38, DAMMIT!" "They're pretty yet scary at the same time… Like me." Thanks to JJ for the hilarious quotes lol. Oh, and also: Beware the Jabberwock. Kill the Beast! (ahaha I love CYT! Yeni and KLinnae that was for you!)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed, for the rest of the story! I'm too lazy! So yeah, I don't own! I only own a laptop and the ability to type!**

****

**CPOV**

I finally ran out of tears and just lay there, thinking about how I was betrayed. Seeing Chase and Megan making out was one of the worst days of my life. I thought they cared. But I have to snap out of this. I have to get up, keep going, and get on with my life. So that's what I did, at least as soon as the song playing ended. It was Learn to be Lonely, which always made me feel really strange.

As soon as I snapped out of my funk, I got up and switched my iPod to Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift. Singing helps me get through things, but only Dad and Noah knew about my passion for it. So at that moment, even though I would be revealing a deep secret, I didn't care. I belted out the lyrics with all I had in me, letting the words sink in.

"I need you like a heartbeat, but I know you've got a mean streak that makes me run for cover when you're around."

It was exactly how I felt when Chase broke my heart. I heard the others out in the living room, and I knew someone, or even all of them, would be in here soon. I was right.

The door creaked open, and there stood Noah, Zach, Bex, Liz, Mace, Grant, and even Jonas. Noah had a huge grin on his face while the others were standing there with their mouths hanging wide open. It was quite comical, really. Naturally I giggled.

That seemed to put them out of their shock and they piled into my room. I turned off the music, and prepared for another onslaught of either questions, information, or both.

Noah was the first to speak. "Wow Cams, I wasn't sure you still had it in you!" He grinned, and joined me sitting on my bed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Still had it in her?" Bex screamed. "You mean you've always been able to sing like that!"

"Well, yeah, I guess I have. I mean I've always loved to sing, it's just been my little secret, well one of them anyways!" I told her.

"So are you feeling better now Cams?" asked Liz and Zach at the same time, which was actually kind of funny. I mean really, Liz with her high squeaky voice and Zach with his low, manly voice sound pretty hysterical speaking in unison!

"Yeah, I guess. I need to get over it," I admitted, finally coming to terms with it.

Grant chimed in, "Yeah, you're probably right. And if he ever hurts my almost sister, then he will be dead! Dead I tell you, dead!" He said this in a maniacal evil villain voice, causing great hysterics for the rest of us!

"Ok Cams, we decided to take the trolley into town and hang out for a while, and then watch The Notebook and The Princess Bride, your favorites, just for you! But first you just have to sing for us!" Macey cried, obviously overjoyed that she would yet again get to play dress up with us.

I groaned a little, but then thought about it. It would be nice to let them share in my favorite little secret, not including Noah! Heading back to the iPod, I looked through my songs and chose one that I listened to a lot after the "incident". I put it on, and started to sing.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

_[Chorus:]__  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

_[Chorus]___

_[Bridge]__  
Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh_

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

I had so immersed myself into the lyrics and notes of the song that I didn't notice the awe on my friends', especially Zach's, faces. They applauded and Zach swept me into a hug.

"That was beautiful, and remember I will never hurt you like he did," he whispered in my ear.

Then Noah rounded up the guys and said, "Ok, let's leave and let the ladies get ready for our night on the town!"

I stick out my tongue at him, not caring about the immaturity. He just laughed and left, leaving Bex, Liz, and Macey with huge grins on their faces.

"Ready to make Chase regret everything," Macey asked, knowing full well I did.

"Yeah sure I guess," I told her, almost instantly regretting it as their grins grew.

"Well then you can't get angry at us! Let us work our magic, girl!" Bex cried.

Since they had already gotten ready, they would be putting full attention on me. Macey went over to my closet and pulled out a very pretty flower printed sundress. It was simple, with a tan background and brightly colored flowers splashed all over. She also pulled out pretty golden sandals. I put them on and was actually pleased with the effortless but pretty look.

She grabbed a big turquoise hobo purse and filled it with my necessities. She also grabbed a white sweater to keep in my bag just in case, and let me choose my jewelry. I chose my claddagh ring from my Dad, my charm bracelet from Noah, and a simple necklace with a music note on it.

Finally, Liz flat ironed my hair so it was perfectly straight and glossy, and she added a large blue flower by my ear. Bex gave me light makeup again, and she even let me use the grapefruit lip gloss! Then Macey frowned and stared curiously at something hanging from my neck.

"Hey Cam, what's that other necklace, I've never seen it before!" She cried in dismay, obviously shocked that I had jewelry she hadn't cataloged.

I looked down, not knowing myself, and then realized what she was talking about. The dogtags. Noah's dogtags. I never took them off, and always hid them, so no one knew about them, and I obviously forget about them. You see, every Morgan boy gets a set of dogtags when he is born, and every Cameron girl gets an initial necklace.

When Noah left for the mission with Dad, we exchanged ours, just in case, and I haven't taken the dogtags off since. Since I was all ready, I thought it would be ok if I squealed and then ran out to find the guys.

The girls didn't, so they ran after me, demanding answers.

When I reached the family room, I ran into what seemed to be a brick wall. That theory was shot down when the supposed brick wall wrapped its arm around me.

"What's the rush, Gallagher Girl," it asked, chuckling. Then, he too seemed to notice the dogtags. He looked hurt, like they belonged to my boyfriend or something. Well I wish Zach would give me his Blackthorne tags! I would wear those, too! "What are these?" He asked, sounding very depressed.

"That's why I'm in such a hurry!" I cry anxiously. "They're Noah's! I want to return them and see if he has my necklace!"

"Oh, ok. He's out on the porch." He told me.

"'Kay, thanks!" I reply, heading over to Noah. "Look what I found big brother!" I dangle the tags in front of his face.

"No way! I can't believe you still have these," he told me.

"Of course! I've never taken them off," I say, shocked that he could think otherwise.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my necklace, which he obviously tried to keep in very good condition since I gave it to him. "Here," he says, handing it to me. "I've kept it safe."

"Oh Frogs!" I say, "Thank you. Sometimes your tags were the only thing that kept me going through the worst times! It's like having a part of you."

"I know. But here. I want you to have it!" He says, putting it back on me and slipping his tags over my head and then around his neck.

Then we heard Jonas bellow, "Come on everyone, it's time to get going or we'll miss the trolley!"

So we all headed to the stop, and you'll never guess who we saw waiting there…

****

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient with me! I'm super busy right now, and I keep getting busier! I actually just went back and read the original chapter three, and it was so much better than the newer one, so that's kinda depressing. I know this sucked, but it was what I could manage right now, so I'll try to improve as the story goes! Hope you enjoy, and please please please review, I'm begging you! Reviews just brighten my day!**

**E-Hugs!**

**Beth**


	5. AN Adoption

Hi, it's me again! I know I went MIA this past school year and I never explained myself, but I was super busy with my eighth grade year. I lost inspiration for this story and didn't have the will to continue any longer. I also left the Gallagher fandom.

I wasn't planning on this, but a few people have asked me to either continue this story or put it up for adoption. I truly do not have the will to finish this story, but I have finally come to the decision to put it up for adoption.

If anyone is interested, review or PM me with a short summary of where you will take the story and I will allow you to take over. Please let me know!

Thanks and Lots of Love,

Beth


End file.
